


Effigy

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream sees a truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effigy

From the first time Starscream schemed his way into making Megatron lose his control over the lust between them, it has always been about the power, about the danger. Starscream knew he was going to come out the loser, as far as how much damage they did to one another in the clash of their energies and Sparks, but he also knew the very fact he could push Megatron that far was one more sign of which of them was the better, the stronger in the end.

It took seeing the intimacy of that last fight between Prime and Megatron to slam it through Starscream's processors, that maybe Megatron had really been using him all along. All the time he'd been pushing Megatron over the edge, it had never been about desiring Starscream, so much as being denied Prime.

That made it far easier to finally make that last move to take the power Starscream wanted, all bets being off.


End file.
